


Make the Devil Pray

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Begging, Blood Loss, Brotherly Love, Crying Lucifer (Supernatural), Cutting, Dean is Not Amused, Depowered Lucifer, Fear, Forced Eye Contact, Hallucifer, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, Hurt, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Self-Hatred, Shame, Sobbing, Tied-Up Lucifer, Vessel Nick (Supernatural), not self harm, praying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Lucifer was let out of the Cage by his Father in order to save Castiel from the Leviathans, and he burns out almost all his Grace in the process. Castiel makes the Winchesters bring him back to Bunker.





	1. Better the Devil You Know

**"Fallen we may be, but we still have our wings."**

-Quote Master

Lucifer didn't really know how he had gotten here. Not really, anyway. It was fairly obvious that his Father had taken him out of the Cage because of the fact that none of the seals were broken. He had just gone to sleep the night (day?) before and woken up on the outside of his prison with a newspaper article stapled to his shirt. If that wasn't a hint, he didn't know what was. Lucifer was baffled as to why his Father needed _his_ help. After all, he tended to infuriate anyone he came in contact with for more than a minute. If he was lucky, even less. 

He was back in Nick's body, which was surprisingly whole after all the time he had spent in the Cage. As he walked down the road, Lucifer heard whispers of a new god, not just a new god, but a new God. It set his teeth on edge. He didn't know who the impostor was, but they were going to pay, even if he had to rip their heart out himself. 

At least, that was what he thought until he saw a stained glass window with Castiel's image.  

"Oh, little brother, what you gotten yourself into?" Lucifer sighed, dragging a hand through his messy blonde hair. He flicked his wrist, and the image in the window returned to what it was originally. He felt a bit like he was trying to hide his brother's mistake by kicking dirt over it, but surely his Father already knew. Otherwise, he'd still be in the Cage. 

Lucifer couldn't find Castiel, but he could follow his trail of destruction. There might as well be a big arrow pointing in his direction because it was so blatant. The slaughter at the re-election office was the worst, but it gave him the clearest clue. This wasn't Castiel. He had done this before. To those pagans. The false gods. He would do this to anyone, but...they were not Castiel. 

He had even prayed to his Father a few times, begging for guidance. He really didn't want to kill his little brother, the adorable little fledgling he had bounced on his knee and cuddled when storms came close. Who he had comforted when he was self conscious about his black feathers. Who he still cared for deep inside despite everything. 

"Please, Father, do not make me kill him. Please, I don't want this task. Put me back if this is what you want from me. Please." 

Lucifer was begging. It wasn't really that much of a surprise to him. Castiel was a shock. He had rebelled and was still loved, still accepted. He hadn't been cast down and ostracized, told he was a freak, disowned by his family. Lucifer had to admit - but only to himself - that he was jealous. Castiel didn't allow himself to be driven off the path he thought was right, and he respected that. He really did. But now, he honestly hoped that he would not have to play Michael in this story. 

Still he walked on. It wasn't terribly difficult to find Castiel as he got closer. His little brother was bleeding Grace. It was slipping out of him and touching everything, something dark and awful mixed in that made his vessel want to retch. The sensation of his brother Raphael filled his senses. He was everywhere, splattered into bloody pieces. Raphael was dead. His chest tightened. 

As Lucifer entered the building, he felt a flare of soul pushing outward, just the barest hint of his little brother's Grace, caressing his almost pleadingly, buried under something he had fought very hard to lock up forever. A surge of anger made his eyes flare crimson. No wonder his Father had let him out. He was of the Light, and he was enemy to the Leviathan. 

He heard someone shout hoarsely, and he spared them a glance. Sam was gaping at him in an expression torn between anger and horror. The illusion Michael had tacked onto him was pathetic, a mere shadow of Lucifer designed to hurt. He frowned slightly at it, eyes flicking to the Winchester boys. 

"Sam, get back!" Dean yelled. 

"I'm not here for you, little boys," Lucifer said, turning to meet the eyes of the thing wearing his brother. 

'Castiel's' shoulders shook with laughter, icy pools of blue a cruel imitation of his brilliant sapphires, glinting with malice. He had only taken a few steps forward when an invisible force flung him against the wall. The plaster on the wall crumbled beneath his body, and he slid to the floor with a soft grunt. Lucifer phased over to the Leviathan, power singing the air around him, his emotions dropping the temperature in the room by several degrees. 

"Castiel?" he asked, trying to gauge how deeply his little brother was buried. The Leviathan's lips split into a wide predatory grin, all teeth and a special kind of happy anger. 

"Sorry, but no. Not Castiel," the Leviathan chuckled darkly. 

"Get out of him. Now," Lucifer ordered, voice calm and even. 

"Sorry, Luci, no can do. We like it here, much more spacious than the usual mortal mind, especially after we devoured most of his Grace. You should have heard him screaming!" The manic smile grew wider and the eyes hungry. Lucifer was looking at a beast that hadn't been fed in quite some time. 

"Get out of him, ugly," Dean said, stepping up and into his field of vision. Lucifer forced down a heavy sigh. 

"Now is not the time for your school boy crush," Lucifer hissed. "If you value your lives, you'll get out." 

"Cas," Dean said. 

"Dean, come on," Sam whispered, grabbing his brother and pulling him back. 

The Leviathan cocked his head to the side and grinned, wide and wicked. It was a mockery of the confused head tilt that Castiel always did when he didn't understand something, and Dean looked like he had just gotten slapped in the face. 

"You should hear what he thinks about you," the Leviathan said. "Do you want to hear all the non-angelic thoughts he has about you? Do you want to know what he wanted to do to you when he had the power to make you do anything?" 

"DEAN!" Sam screamed. 

That was the only warning Lucifer got. He leapt into action, wrapping his arms around Dean as he barreled forward. Dean was strong for a human, but he was no match for Lucifer. Still, it was the opening the Leviathan wanted. It threw Lucifer and Dean against the wall with enough force to giant hole in the stone. Lucifer had to wrap the human in his Grace to keep him from instantly dying from a just a touch of the beast's power, and he was curled around Dean's body and shifted so that most of the impact was against himself. Lucifer hurt from doing it. 

"Now will you go?" Lucifer asked, untangling himself from the Winchester and jumping to his feet. He threw up his Grace like a shield, the sound and force like a sonic boom. He no longer had time for the humans. If they simply refused to have any self preservation whatsoever, it was no fault of his. He had to focus completely at the task at hand. Lucifer had an opponent, a real opponent for the first time in a millennia. One that would not just beat him like Michael. No, the price of losing was far more precious than that. 

"You should have stayed in Purgatory, Leviathan," Lucifer said, dusting his drywall coated clothes off. 

"We have grown stronger while you've been rotting in your cell, coming unhinged, child," the Leviathan said with its overexaggerated motions and expressions that didn't belong on Castiel's face. 

Castiel's voice gasped sharply when Lucifer's Grace slammed him in the back. It frowned deeply, stumbling forward. It glared at Lucifer, and he smiled lazily at it. 

"Not unhinged, just creative." 

"If you kill us, you take him with us," the Leviathan said. 

"Unfortunately, no," Lucifer replied. "You've overstepped your purpose. You were not meant to possess angels.." They were feeling each other out. Lucifer could still feel Castiel's Grace, but it was so small and weak, just enough there that the Leviathan could live in him as long as it wanted. But Castiel's Grace was pushing back at the Leviathan. Lucifer smiled sadly. It was too weak to change anything, and Castiel was still trying. 

The Leviathan laughed in an overanimated way, nearly doubling over in laughter. Black goo began to spill out of its mouth in huge globs. They formed more and more Castiels, hundreds of him. Suddenly, it felt to Lucifer as if Castiel's Grace was completely gone. 

"It's so funny," the Leviathan said as one. "That you, the rebel son, lecture us on playing our part." 

"Turns out there's a consequence to every action," he shot back. Now that they were out of Castiel's body, he had no trouble burning them away, but he had no idea where Castiel was. They attacked. He could injure, throw,  and force them off with his Grace, but it burned up energy, and he was going to have to blow through a lot of them when he killed them. But he couldn't do that without Castiel. 

"Castiel," Lucifer said over the raucous laughter of the Leviathan, "I can't find you. I need you to show me where you are. Please, I need a sign. Just for a moment." 

The Leviathan was suppressing Castiel, keeping him barely away from death. When they let up, he would be able to build up more Grace and heal himself. But he had next to nothing. And Lucifer couldn't tell where he was. He wasn't even sure that he would be getting the real Castiel, but he had to try. 

He reached out with his Grace frantically, feeling for any hint of his little brother's Grace. He didn't have time to examine each and every one. He needed Castiel to push back. He needed even a tiny flash of his Grace. 

"Castiel," Lucifer called. "Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Cas-" 

There! There it was. He placed his hands on the Leviathan, burning away the ones closest to him. The others tried to run away, but now that he knew where Castiel was, he wasn't holding back. 

"Found you," he said. He grabbed three and burnt them away. He had to do this quickly. 

Lucifer threw out a wave of his Grace, practically showing his True form with the light and grandeur he needed to burn away the Leviathan. He moved through them, touching and burning those he could to make it go faster. He felt exhausted, but his crimson eyes were locked on his prey, the last Leviathan. 

"Castiel won't survive this," the Leviathan said, but there was a panicked edge to his voice. 

"My father ordered me to lock you up last time, and I did as I was told. And now He brought me here to kill you. There is no reprieve from my Father's wrath." 

Lucifer grabbed the Leviathan by its head and chest. He forced his Grace into it. He could feel the teeny tiny pinprick of Grace, and he wrapped even more of his Grace around it to protect it, probably more than he should have. Burning away the Leviathan took energy, lots and lots of it, as did the protection. 

Lucifer dropped to his knees and Castiel against him. He felt as if he had been snuffed out. His vision was so bad that he felt blind, and his hearing and smell and touch. He'd burned away his Grace. It would come back - it was like a battery, it needed to recharge - but right now, he was practically human and very, very killable. 

Castiel lay in Lucifer's lap, and he had his hands fisted in Castiel's clothing. It kept him in place, for certain, but it was more protective than that. He was alive. He was still alive, and Lucifer hadn't been forced to kill him. He barely registered the immense relief he felt at that. 

"Thank you," Lucifer whispered. He didn't know when he'd go back, but Michael would actually kill him if it was anytime soon. 

"Lucifer," Castiel murmured from his lap. 

"The Leviathan is gone," Lucifer said. He couldn't force his hand to loosen its grip, so he used his other gently stroke Castiel's sweaty damp hair. 

"Why?" 

"Father sent me," he said. 

"I don't understand," Castiel murmured. 

"He apparently thinks you're worth saving." Lucifer unfortunately couldn't quite keep all of the bitterness out of his voice. 

Castiel let out a sound that was very much like a whimper. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer and hugged him tight, pulling him even closer. Lucifer shifted where he sat so that they'd both be comfortable. He doubted Castiel wanted comfort, though. His body shook all over, and it was fear. It wasn't just fear from what could have happened. Lucifer was certain that Castiel felt small and unworthy, like an insect to the might of their Father. Lucifer didn't blame him. 

"Shh," Lucifer soothed, smoothing down Castiel's unruly hair. Lucifer tightened his grip on Castiel's clothes, and that seemed to calm him a little. 

"They'll never forgive me," Castiel said quietly after a while. 

"They will," Lucifer said. He thought Sam would anyway, given his track record. And if Dean was as stupidly in love with Castiel as Lucifer believed he was, then he would too. 

"Can't. I-" Castiel's voice cracked. Castiel was every bit as human as Lucifer was at that moment. "I broken Sam's wall. He remembers the Cage. I broke Sam. I killed all those people. I told them to bow to me, to love me as-" Castiel couldn't say it. Lucifer tightened his grip, bending over like he can protect his misguided little brother. Lucifer's head started to swim from the action, but he didn't try to move away. 

"Shh," Lucifer soothed. 

"No. I betrayed them. I made a deal with the King of Hell," he said. 

"Who?" Lucifer asked. There always seemed to be a new one whenever he checked up on it. 

"Crowley," Castiel whispered with great shame. 

"Ah, him," Lucifer said. It wasn't really a good thing when a demon came onto his radar. Crowley had for betrayal. 

Castiel turned his head up, watery blue eyes so lost and confused and desperate. 

"I killed Raphael," he whispered. Lucifer rocked back a bit. Well, that certainly explained why Castiel thought he was God. Castiel tried to pull away, but Lucifer tightened his grip. 

"I killed Gabriel," Lucifer admitted quietly. He never told anyone, though he suspected that Castiel knew anyway. It was just a terrible thing to admit. 

"I've killed so many. I've killed half of Heaven. I-I-" Castiel cut himself off, unable to speak from grief. 

"Castiel," Lucifer said, trying to sound firm but not cruel. "Father chose to save you. He must see something in you, something better than He sees in me." 

"Lucifer," Castiel said, turning to look at his brother. Lucifer smiled weakly down at him, pressing a kiss to Castiel's sweatsoaked temple. 

"I'll fix Sam Winchester's noggin, once I get my power back. That's one thing you can cross off your list of worries." 

"Thank you," Castiel whispered. Lucifer is certain he has never heard anyone sound so grateful. 

"Cas!"

Lucifer could think of dozens of witty retorts, but just looking up to see the Winchesters and Singer run in made his head swim nauseatingly. When his vision cleared, Dean Winchester's gun was pointed at his head. In his state, he suspected that if the human shot him now, he would be dead completely. He was just too tired to even be afraid. 

"Dean, don't!" Castiel protested, attempting to sit up. Lucifer's grip on his clothes tightened. He knew he should probably let go, but he literally couldn't make his muscles unclench from the fabric. He thought it was protective instinct, or maybe it was fear. Either way, Castiel let out a choking sound when he made to get up and only ended up getting jerked down. 

"Let him go," Dean growled in a low, warning tone. 

"Dean, don't," Castiel pleaded. "Please, Dean, don't." Lucifer was surprised to hear Castiel beg for him. 

"He's the Devil, Cas," Dean snapped. Lucifer also surprised that Dean stopped to argue with Castiel at all. Lucifer had to smile. Of course, Dean would forgive Castiel. 

"He can fix Sam," Castiel said. 

Dean seemed to hesitate. Lucifer wasn't even certain that Dean knew the extent of the damage, but he clearly knew something was wrong. He shot a worried glance to Sam who looked very uncomfortable.

"Cas," Dean said like it was an argument.

"He saved me," Castiel near whispered. He clearly didn't think that meant anything.

Dean lowered his weapon, though. 

"See?" Lucifer said, smirking. 

Apparently, that's all it took. Lucifer's body gave out. He'd given too much, and the world went black. 


	2. The Devil's Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up in the Bunker and overexerts himself again.

"Damn it, Cas," was the first thing that Lucifer heard when he woke up. He twitched a bit, and then, severely wished he hadn't. The gasp that came from his lips was purely involuntary. His body, everything hurts. He stayed very, very still, and slowly, his memories filtered back into his brain. It seemed his Grace was still healing. He had accumulated more back, but he was still low enough that his whole body ached everywhere from the fight the day before and the massive amount of Grace he had burned through. 

Lucifer breathed through Nick's nose. It seemed that the body had instinctively taken over when Lucifer was so low on Grace. The last time he had been this low was...when Michael had thrown him in the pit. How long had it taken him to regenerate his Grace? Had it been days or years or millennia? Time had ceased to mean anything when all Lucifer had was boredom, burning anger, and the freezing cold of a place so far away from Heaven that his Father's light would not warm it. 

"So, you're awake," Bobby Singer said. He was standing near whatever Lucifer was lying on. Dean and Castiel were arguing in the other room, but he could not see it because his eyes were closed so tightly. He forced his eyes open, gritting his teeth and blinking rapidly to clear his vision, his human vision. It was so limited that he didn't even know how humans functioned. 

"Yes, it would appear so," Lucifer hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Does it hurt?" Bobby asked. 

"Yes," Lucifer ground out. He sucked air through his teeth as he twitched his foot. The term 'asleep' came through his mind, and he realized that the pain in his legs came from sleeping on them oddly and cutting off the circulation. The tension in his body was from the all over ache, but more because he tried to move his legs, which made his whole body tense. 

He let out a breath and allowed his whole body to relax. His body felt a lot better, but he felt a low coil of fear in his gut. This was completely human, and he moved to sit up on his own. Even a little twitch seemed to make pain shoot up his legs into his spine. He grabbed one, and picked up his foot and dropped it, suddenly realizing that not only could he not move it on his own, it could not feel his touch. 

"Didn't know the Devil could have his limbs fall asleep," Bobby remarked. 

"News to both of us, I assure you," Lucifer said through gritted teeth. He tried moving his leg on his own and gasped in pain. 

He suddenly felt hands on him. He turned and snarled like an animal. He was weak, his Grace was too weak to even protect him. They could do anything to him, and he wouldn't be able to stop them. He now had the energy to feel afraid. He had never been this weak and around enemies. The last time he had been this weak had been because of the Fall. He'd never been this weak in front of Michael. If he went back to the Cage right now, he'd be dead, plain and simple. But he might be dead right now, too. 

"Easy," the man said, and Lucifer was surprised to find that he felt soothed. "Got to get the blood flowing. Just hold still." 

That was the only warning Lucifer got before he was hauled up. His arms instinctively went around Bobby Singer, trying to keep himself steady. His legs hurt, and they did not want to support him, but the human was holding him upright. 

"We're gonna walk now," the man said. Lucifer nodded and looked down, trying to will his legs to move like they were supposed to. He hissed and gasped at each step. But he could finally feel something, even if it felt like he was wearing thick, tingly boots. Every step hurt, but the pain eased and after two trips across the room, he felt fine enough to move on his own. He pulled away from the human who had been holding him up and took a few uncertain steps. 

"Thank you," Lucifer said, but if anyone were to ask him, he'd say it was Nick's leftover conscious and not that he actually meant it. 

Bobby Singer simply smirked. It was then that Lucifer realized that the arguing in the other room had ceased, and the house was silent. He looked to the doorway and saw the three other occupants of the house staring at him. Well, Castiel rarely blinked anyway. He didn't look so good either. In fact, he was leaning against the door frame like he didn't think that anyone else would notice that he wasn't supposed to be yet. 

Dean was looking a bit flabbergasted, and Lucifer had a nasty urge to explode him into a million pieces. Not that there was any point. Michael was in the Cage, and Castiel wouldn't appreciate his human getting turned into wall paint. Lucifer's gaze went to Sam, who looked very, very troubled. It took nothing for Lucifer to shift his gaze and see the other him, who was sitting in a chair like he didn't know how chairs worked. He waved cheerfully at Lucifer, causing Lucifer to scowl. Really, Michael? 

"I see your little hanger on is still with you, Sam," Lucifer commented, leaning against the desk he was standing near. His body still felt tired and weak. 

"His what? Sam, what is he talking about?" Dean asked. 

"Nothing, Dean. You know he lies," Sam said. Lucifer frowned.

"Now, that in and of itself is a lie. I have never lied, and I have never lied to you especially." 

"Yeah, right," Sam snapped. He was wary. Not that Lucifer blamed him, sliding his gaze to the other him. 

"Yeah, right," Lucifer said, without the sarcastic edge. "Do me a favor and look at your little friend and look at me. Tell me if we're anything alike." 

"Oh, come on, Sam," the hallucination said. "Who are you going to believe? Me or...well, me?" It smirked. Lucifer grit his teeth, thinking of all the things he wanted to take out on Michael's flesh when he got back down. Of course, given that he would survive till then, and his powers had returned. 

"Let me interrupt your hallucination," Lucifer said. "I have never touched you. I have never physically harmed you. There has never been any reason for me to coerce you with fear or pain. You came on your own. Can you say the same about Heaven?" 

He knew they couldn't. He had seen the torture that Zachariah had put them under. 

"You turned into Jessica," Sam muttered. 

"You wouldn't speak to me otherwise. And I didn't hurt you, nor did I convince you to agree to say yes in that form." 

Sam seemed to working through a lot of it very quickly. Lucifer could practically see Sam thinking, the wheels turning in his mind, and the hallucination was frowning at him. Lucifer resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at it. 

"Sam, don't listen to him. You know where it got us last time," Dean said. 

"If you didn't cause this, then who did?" Castiel asked, ever the rational one. He looked dead on his feet, his brilliant blue eyes dull and clouded with exhaustion. 

"Michael," Lucifer said. "What reason would I have to harm my True vessel? In the off chance that I ever got out again, it wouldn't do me any good if my vessel wouldn't say 'yes' to me again." 

"That...makes more sense than it should," Sam admitted. 

"Stop it, Sam. Don't listen to Satan, and don't ever tell him that he makes sense," Dean snapped. "And you! Cas said you could fix Sam, so fix him." 

Lucifer looked at Dean for the longest time with the most blank expression he could muster. His gaze shifted to Sam, who looked wary, to the hallucination that was already starting to whisper things in Sam's ear, to Castiel who could barely stand. Lucifer even turned his head to Bobby Singer, who met Lucifer's gaze, and he realized that the grizzled old hunter probably saw the situation like Lucifer was. Lucifer could at least stand without breaking a sweat, but Singer knew how weak he was. But Lucifer couldn't admit it. 

"Alright," Lucifer said and walked over to Sam, who backed up. He kept walking forward, and Sam backed up into the wall. The hallucination laughed at them both. 

"Dean?" Sam squeaked, truly afraid. 

"It's okay, Sam," Dean said, which Lucifer thought was rich coming from the guy who kept telling Sam to not even talk to him. 

"Hold still," Lucifer instructed. He placed his cool palm on Sam's forehead and began the process. He didn't even get a real view of the damage before the hallucination double over laughing. The last thing Lucifer saw was Sam's concerned face as he crumpled to the floor, blacking out once more. 


	3. The Devil's Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up again and chats with the humans.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted.

Castiel looked at him before diverting his gaze to the comatose angel at Sam's feet. He was crumpled in an uncomfortable position, his head lolled over the top of Sam's shoes. Castiel stumbled forward instinctively, but Dean grabbed his shoulder to steady him. He blinked up at the other man in confusion. 

"You just gonna stand there, or are you going to help the angel off the floor?" Bobby asked, his gruff voice cutting through Castiel's fuzzy mind. 

"Oh, yeah," Sam said. He bent down and scooped Lucifer off the floor. Sam laid him back on the sofa. It was wrong how vulnerable Lucifer looked in his sleep. Lucifer showed more emotion when he slept. His brows were knit in what looked like pain or fever. These were things that the Devil should not be associated with. Despite his trepidation, Castiel's fingers itched as his hands jerked in his elder brother's direction. He couldn't fight the urge to help. The only thing preventing him was Dean's warm hand on his shoulder. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked. His ranting thoughts swirled against Castiel's consciousness, and he resisted rifling through them. He focused on the hunter's emerald eyes instead. 

"Lucifer killed the Leviathan," Castiel replied. "It nearly killed him before just to contain them. He killed if not all, all that made it out of Purgatory. I thought that he was back to normal after resting, but even when he woke up, I could barely feel his Grace." 

"So what?" Dean asked. 

"He is currently weaker than I am," Castiel admitted almost reluctantly after a minute of heavy silence.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked. 

"I thought it was just that I was too weakened. Now I am certain. He needs rest until he can use his Grace again." 

"So, what you're saying is that Satan is as weak as a new born kitten?" Dean asked. 

A wave of annoyance flooded him before he could suppress it. Castiel wrenched his gaze from his unconscious brother and stared back into Dean's eyes intensely. 

"I wouldn't phrase it that way, but that would probably be an apt description," Castiel said. 

"Perfect!" Dean snapped, throwing himself into one of the other chairs in Bobby's study. 

Castiel swayed slightly when Dean left him and leaned back against the door frame. His head swam, and the world tilted around him. He heard someone yell his name, but he was too far gone to tell who it was. Castiel slid limply down the door frame to the floor. He barely registered strong hands scoop up his body and carry him out of the room. 

 

Lucifer's neck hurt when he woke to the sound of someone clinking around in the kitchen. That, of course, was the problem with sleeping upright. He was surprised to find the blanket that had been on the back of the chair wrapped around his shoulders. He knew he hadn't done it - he had been unconscious- so someone else had come into Singer's study and placed it on him. 

That small act of kindness touched him in ways he had not expected. 

He stood, wrapping the blanket around himself as he walked into the kitchen. The floor felt cold on his feet on his bare feet. He glanced down and realized that he had no shoes and in fact, had not been wearing any when he first woke up from battling the Leviathan. He stopped, considering this for a moment before continuing into the kitchen. 

Lucifer flushed slightly when he saw Bobby Singer. He shuffled his feet, feeling a strange feeling in his belly. Was it...embarrassment? 

"Up, are ya?" Bobby asked, peering out from beneath his ball cap. 

"Vaguely," Lucifer heard himself say. He looked down at the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. "You did this?" 

"You were shivering like I'd left you outside during winter," Bobby said like it was some kind of explanation. Maybe for him it was, but not for Lucifer. Why would anyone go out of their way to help him? 

"Thank you," Lucifer said softly. Bobby turned to look at him, and he felt something twist in his stomach. He felt the strange rush of blood heating up his cheeks again. "That is the appropriate thing to say, right?" 

"Yeah, just didn't think I'd hear it from you," Singer said, closing the refrigerator door and moving over to the stove. 

"Me either," Lucifer admitted. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. He knew he looked vulnerable, but he felt it. "Castiel told you?" 

"He said you're off your mojo right now, but it'll get better." 

Lucifer perched himself on the balls of his feet and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. 

"How long is the question," he said. 

"How long do you think?" Bobby asked. 

"I thought I would be better by now," Lucifer whispered. He squeezed his arms around himself to fight off a shiver. 

"So you're stuck human for now," Bobby filled in. 

"I don't like it," Lucifer said. He really felt like a pouting child, but he had no other way to explain how weak he felt in comparison. 

"No one likes it," Bobby said. 

Lucifer scowled, but kept a close eye on the man as he started to cook bacon. The strong smell made his stomach rumble and saliva accumulate in his mouth. Looked like he'd need to eat as well. He didn't think that Singer would begrudge him food. At least, he didn't think so. The old hunter was a very caring host. 

"I will fix Sam before I leave," Lucifer said. 

"I know," was all Bobby said in reply. Lucifer kept his mouth shut, even though he did want to ask if Bobby truly did know. Was it faith or a threat? He wasn't certain. 

"Damn, Bobby. You haven't cooked bacon in years," Dean's voice said from behind Lucifer. He didn't stiffen or turn, deciding to just keep watching Singer work. Lucifer had never actually watched humans work. He'd go into their minds and find out what he needed. He had enough from Nick and Sam to be able to function like a normal human in a domestic setting. But it was a bit different when he was the one doing the observing, and his stomach was grumbling at him. 

"Really, Bobby? You let Satan watch you cook?" 

"I'm not touching him," Lucifer said, forcing down a derisive snort. He did yawn, however, and it - while unplanned- served to punctuate his point quite nicely. 

"Bobby," Dean said, and it sounded more like a whine. 

"Quit your yapping and help me get the pancakes going," Bobby said. 

"Really? You couldn't have gotten the freeloader to help?" 

"So far, you've eaten more food than he has. And besides, do you really want Lucifer near the stove?" Bobby's voice actually had so much sarcastic disbelief that Dean turned around and shuddered. Lucifer hid a smirk behind his blanket covered hand. 

"Dean?" Lucifer heard Castiel's voice before he can even feel his little brother's Grace. It tells him how weak he actually is. Lucifer turned his head to him, and a small smile appeared on his face. 

Castiel looked him in the eye, those bright blue orbs of his slightly clouded with sleep, and blinked. He looked almost startled that Lucifer was paying attention to him. Castiel is wearing some of Dean's clothes, though they are too big on him. The jeans had to be turned up at the cuff two or three times, and they still pooled over the tops of his feet. It would be funny, except Lucifer could feel Dean Winchester's attraction to Castiel even without his Grace. Dean might as well have marked his territory, and Castiel either didn't know - which was actually rather likely- or just didn't care. 

His little brother tore his gaze away first and walked into the kitchen. 

"Can I help?" Castiel asked. 

"No!" Bobby and Dean said at the same time. 

"I told you, house rule: no angels near the stove," Dean said. That made Lucifer's eyebrows shoot up. What exactly had Castiel done before that made that a rule? Lucifer expected that he'd be more likely to burn himself if he tried, but he thought that he would eventually be able to figure it out on his own. A rather petty part of Lucifer hoped that Castiel had set something very important on fire in the process. 

Castiel slid into the chair next to Lucifer. Lucifer let one leg dangle off the chair and out of the blankets. It brushed against his little brother's shin. Castiel glanced over at him, an adorable blush painting his cheeks. He looked down at the table as if the plain navy blue tablecloth was fascinating. Lucifer's lips quirked upwards. He scratched at his head, inadvertently messing up his hair even more. 

"You'd better not have fleas," Dean said. Lucifer shot him a glare, too caught off guard to be anything but petulant. 

"I believe of the two of us, you are the more likely to win that particular prize," Lucifer said. He smirked when Dean scowled. 

"Why do you understand references, and Cas doesn't?" 

"Castiel probably didn't bother looking through his vessel's memories. Or he did, and James Novak was very dull," Lucifer replied. Castiel looked over at him. 

"Oh?" Dean asked, looking a bit uncomfortable and glancing at Castiel. "And what was your vessel?" 

"I believe the proper term would be sassy," Lucifer said, chuckling at the face that Dean pulled. 

"Bet you don't remember his name," Dean muttered like it was an insult, and it was, actually. 

Lucifer sat up straight and glared at Dean until he took a step back. 

"If I knew about James Novak, who is not my vessel, what makes you think that I would not remember my own?" Lucifer was actually angry. The bond between a vessel and an angel was incredibly important. Nick had accepted Lucifer when no one else had. "Nick Campbell." 

"Campbell?" Sam asked, making a sudden appearance. Lucifer glanced over at him, and sure enough, the hallucination was trailing behind him, blowing kisses at them. He shot it a harsh glare before focusing on Sam's question. 

"Yes." 

"Was he related to Mom?" Sam asked tentatively. He sounded almost hopeful. Lucifer couldn't imagine why. 

"Second cousins," Lucifer replied. "A sister who decided she didn't want her children hunting. Sound familiar?" 

"Yes," Sam said, his eyes locked on Lucifer. Lucifer sank into his seat, curling underneath his blanket. He didn't like being stared at. 

"Dean, you're burning the pancakes!" Bobby's voice cut through the kitchen. 

"Got it!" Dean called quickly, rushing back to the stove. Lucifer looked back to Dean and Bobby at the stove. 

"Are you interested?" Castiel asked quietly. Lucifer glanced back at him. 

"The least boring thing happening in the kitchen. The company is pretty abysmal," Lucifer said, smiling slightly to soften the words to show he wasn't being serious. 

"Hey!" Dean snapped. 

Castiel gave Lucifer a tiny smile of his own, and the brothers watched as the humans continued to cook breakfast. 


End file.
